a walk to remember
by rockerchick32
Summary: What happens when three girls find themselves in a strange place, In a very strange situation?can they find comfort in the guys?or will they find more pain that don't need?
1. Chapter 1

A Walk To Remember:

By: Angela, Gina, and Karli.

Sophie's POV

"V I will be there in 30 minutes."

"_OK we will be waiting out front slow poke." _

"Bite me bitch!"

"_Ha ha ha anytime." _

She hung up the phone as I closed mine.

My two best friends since childhood are coming to celebrate my 16 birthday!

First let me tell you a little about myself. I'm 5'7, Blonde Hair, and big brown eyes.i am Slim, but curvy as hell.My last boyfriend wouldn't keep his hands off my ass. I am very tan. I live in Hollywood Hills with my Aunt and Uncle. My parents left and made me move in with my aunt and uncle cause they couldn't take care of me anymore. My aunt and uncle are my parents now.

Victoria's POV (V's)

I hung up the phone and explained to Brooke that Sophia is coming in 30 minutes.

"Urgh she just called me a bitch!" I said.

"What else is new? ... Burn!" Brooke said.

I slapped her upside the head and I heard "My Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I picked up my phone and said "Ello?" I said with my British accent (that i loved so much).

"_Hey sis what's up? You in L.A. yet?" _i was slightly relieved to hear my brothers voice.

"Nothing much and yes i am but she hasn't picked us up yet."

"_That's good she still a slow poke?" _

"Yeah pretty much. So how's England doing without sweet old me?"

"_I'm not surprised that there hasn't been a party since you left." _

"Hahaha very funny bro. Well i have to go get plastered and then go get raped."

"_WHAT!" _

"Just kidding, i will call you later tonight. k?"

"_Yeah i got it. bye i love you."_

"Bye i love you too." and i hung up. I went to the bathroom to check my makeup and my hair. I looked into the mirror. My hair is pin straight, red, and long. My hair goes to the middle of my back same as Soe and B (Sophia and Brooke). i have green eyes and i'm 5'6. I'm skinny but not too skinny and i have curves in all the right places. I live in Charlston, England with my older brother Jackson. My parents were killed in the Twin Towers. My brother at the time lived in England by himself. So i had to move away from my life basically.

Brooke's POV

" where the hell is soe?" I mumbled to myself.

" I'm Right here!" Soe said

" Oh My God!" I yelped

" Oh My God! Your hair has gotten so long! It's almost as long as mine!"

For those of you who haven't caught on to the fact that I have long, curly, brown hair. I also have Bright green eyes. I'm about 5'8 and tiny. But I still have curves. I live in my New York apartment alone. My parents left me a year ago, and I have no other family other than Soe and V. I take no shit from anyone. Don't mess with me.

Soe's Pov

I picked V and B up from the airport and i was so excited! B is 17 so she's a little more mature than me. I am second oldest at 16. And V... well... she's 15 going on 4. Get the picture? She is a partier. I love to party, but not as much as her. B doesn't drink because her father(asshole as i like to call him) use to beat her to a bloody pulp. That's why she is so tough. She has a barrier around her all the time, except around me and V.

When we got to my house we had to walk up my long driveway. I hate that fucking driveway its so fucking long. All of a sudden i heard a huge crack and everything went black.

V's POV

I thought everything had been a dream, me coming with B to see Soe. I thought i was just really plastered. Because when i woke up i didn't recognize a thing! I looked around and saw two bright lights coming towards us.

"Bloody Fucking Hell!!" i screamed. As the lights came closer I recognized it as a truck. I looked over and saw Soe and B waking up. The truck came to a screeching hault inches from us.

B's POV

I heard " Bloody Fucking Hell!" Guessing it was V, I opened my eye's only to find 7 pairs of eyes in my face. I thought i was being Mugged so i did the only thing i knew. I threw a punch, and felt my fist connect with a jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?" the guy with the cold blue eyes, that i was weirdly melting into. V was already up and and i saw Soe in the arms of a very sexy guy. i stood up fast and grabbed her from him.

"What the hell do you think your doing with her!" i yelled. Everything Was going around really fast.and i started seeing stars, then total blackness.


	2. Waking up

V's POV

"P-Please don't hurt my f-f-friends" i stammered out

"Me hurt a BLONDE... NEVER!" the one in the Mickey mouse t-shirt stated disgustedly. They all started to move towards me. I slowly backed away.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me!" I looked from guy to guy when i noticed a kid about my age staring at me. He had black hair that fell in his eyes. He was extremely hott! He had brown puppy dog eyes. "damnnn" i whispered.

"What?" mr. hottie asked me.

"Nothing ... hel.." i managed to get out before my world went pitch black.

Darry's POV

I was driving everyone back to my house from the dingo, when i heard someone screaming. I looked at the road and noticed 3 girls laying in the middle of the road, i stopped as quickly as i could.

"dude darry what the hell?" Steve Yelled.

"woah" i said

"I CALL THE BLONDE!" Two-bit yelled getting out of the truck.

"you can't call girls, Two-bit, its not your choice its theirs, and i think she would be into me." Soda replied.

"Bull shit, blondes can't resist me" Two-bit said.

"Dude girls in general cant resist my movie star looks" Soda said flashing him a smile and flipping back his hair.

"Idiots there is 3 girls laying in the road we don't know their names so stop fighting over the fucking blonde!" I yelled.

The red head was getting up and saying "P-Please don't hurt my f-f-friends" she stammered out

"Me hurt a BLONDE... NEVER!" Two-bit said in a disgusted tone.

We all started to move towards her. She slowly backed away.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me!" She said. She was looking at all of us and locked gazes with Johnny.

"dammn" She whispered.

"What?" Johnny said.

"Nothing ... hel.." She said as her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she came crashing down. Johnny reached out and caught her.

" Awh Johnny's got a girlfriend!"Two-bit taunted.

"She ain't my girl man" Johnny Said as his face got red.

"okay, time to get these home, Soda get the blonde, Two-bit stay the hell away from her! Dally get the brunette, And Johnny Take the red head, everyone else get in the car!" i instructed

Sophia POV

I started waking up and it felt pretty bumpy. I felt my head hit something hard.

"ow moaned opening my eyes. When my eyes had adjusted, noticed i was in someone's arms. I jumped up about 3 inches, And started screaming my head off.

"wow calm down its fine, your with me, you are going to be fine"

"well that feels really comforting! who the hell are you?!" I asked scared out of my fucking mind. I looked around and saw B and V and felt a little better knowing i wasn't alone.

"I am Sodapop Curtis,and you are?"

"I'm...Sophia" i managed through my laugh.

"Nice to Meet you Sophia"he said.

"do you have a twin? because i can see two of you right now." i said

"no, that's probably because you were out" he told me.

"Oh. well you are very gorgeous. Do me." i said as i fell back to the unconscious world.

Two-bits POV

"Hey Two-but! Blondie Wants me to do her! I WIN!MUAHAHA!" soda yelled at me.

"FUCK YOURSELF!" i yelled

"I GOT BLONDIE HERE FOR THAT!" Soda yelled back.

"NOW QUITE IT.SODA YOU WILL BE FUCKING NO ONE!AND TWO-BIT SHUT THE HELL UP!" darry said as they pulled up to the house.

No one's POV

They got out of the truck and brought the broads up to the house. They laid Sophia on the coach and Brooke on Darry's Chair, and they brought Victoria upstairs to Soda's old room.

B's POV

I woke up in a arm chair, finding a hunk siting in the corner with a cigarette in his mouth staring at me. I slowly got up from the chair and he rushed over to me and told me to sit.

"Who are you and where am I?" i asked.

"Well I'm Dallas Winston but call me Dally. Second you're at the Curtis's house." he said to me. "Who are you and who are your friends?" he asked me lookin at Soe.

"Well i am Brooke and the blonde on the couch is Sophia call her Soe and the red head wait where is the red head?" i asked suspiciously.

"She is upstairs sleeping in Soda's old room."

"Oh well her name is Victoria call her V or Vica. Wait who's Soda?"

"You'll meet him and the others when they come downstairs. Oh and what do i call you baby?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"B." i blushed as i said it. The rest of the guys came down to see if me and Soe were up. Sure enough i was up. They all started to sit on the ground and grabbed some cake and beer? and turned on the TV very loud to Mickey mouse. I looked a Soe and she was stirring. The guys noticed and Two-Bit came over to her and brushed her hair out of her face. Right after her hair was out of her face her eyes slowly opened.

"Soda?" she said groggily.


	3. paper me

Soe's POV

I opened my eyes to find a guy with a Mickey Mouse t-shirt on was standing over me. I slapped him across the face hard.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" He yelled outraged. Everyone else was laughing their heads off.

Then the guy was pushed away from the couch and Soda appeared in front of me.

"Hey how do you feel?" he asked concerned.

"Fine but dizzy." I stated. "Who are you guys?" I asked confused.

"Well you know who I am, the big one is my older brother Darry. The one with his nose in a book is my younger brother Ponyboy. The one who keeps on hitting on you is Two-bit. The one with the crazy hair is Steve my best friend. The one with puppy dog eyes and dark hair is Johnny. And last but not least the hood in the corner is Dally." He stated matter-of-factly. They all waved and smiled when Soda said their name except for Dally who looked and looked down.

"So who are you and the other girls and why were you laying in the middle of the road." Darry asked.

"Ok the one with the brown hair is Brooke and the red head is Victoria. I'm Sophia by the way. The second question I'm not so sure about." I said, as I looked up at the sky in question.

I looked up at Soda and said " It's pretty early do you know any parties around here?"

"Uh uh no way. NO parties. It's late and some of us have work in the morning." He said as he walked into his room.

"Soda, will you stay down here with me until I fall asleep?" I said glaring at two-bit.

"Yeah" Soda said.

"Okay thanks you. I don't trust some people here," I added glaring at two-bit once again.

He just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Soda sat down and I pulled him so he was lying next to me. He put his arm around my waist. Soon later I was slowly falling asleep.

B's POV (next morning)

I woke up to the banging of pots in the kitchen. I looked up and saw Soe and Soda getting really cozy on the couch. I looked and saw Dally in the corner, once again, smoking. I smiled at him and I didn't notice that he's awake and he saw me looking at him and I looked away and blushed. Which is something I never do. I got off the chair and woke Soe up.

"Morning." I said happily. She looked at me very madly.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" she asked glaring at me.

"Oh nothing." I said as I walked away. I noticed that I was walking into the kitchen to find Darry drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Darry paper!" I said as I held out my hand. He gave to me giving me a suspicious look.

"Nobody takes the paper away from Darry." Two-bit said going for a beer.

"No ones asked for it before idiot." Steve said also walking into the kitchen to get cake. I was completely ignoring all of this while I was looking for the date. I jumped about 5 inches off the ground when I saw it was June 12, 1966. I screamed and dropped the paper. Soe suddenly ran into the room yelling "What it is it?!" she yelled.

" Come here for a second and I will tell you" I told her grabbing her arm and pulling her outside. with the paper still in my hand.

"Look at the date." I exclaimed shoving the paper in her face.

She gapped the paper and gasped at what she saw, she read the date back to me.

" 1966, how the hell did we get in 19-fucking-66?!!"

"You're asking me." I replied

Vica's POV

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a bed. I didn't have a hangover which really surprised me. I got out of the bed and walked down the stairs. I saw Soe and B downstairs talking and I asked. "Hey have you seen my i…" but I saw the look on Soe's face and was mouthing 'no' and was waving her arms. "eyeliner. Have you seen my eyeliner?" B grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Dude we are in 1966 they don't have I-pod's or cell phones or anything awesome. Oh and to tell you something they don't have MTV or myspace." My knees gave out and I reached my arms up and cried.

"Why god why!?" by now I was bawling.

"What's wrong with her?" Johnny asked.

"Her parents anniversary today and they have been dead 6 years and its finally hitting her." Soe lied quickly. Johnny looked down and left the room.

"Pull yourself together!" B said hastily. We walked back into the living room.

"So do you know why you were lying in the street?" Darry asked.


	4. Jobs

V's POV

I saw out of the corner of my eye Soe hands running over her hair.

" O my god? What's wrong like my hair?" I asked as terror stuck my face.

Than she mouthed the words "NO" than spelled F-U-Z-Z-Y

"F-U-Z-Z-Y? what?" I thought for a minute.

"OOO fuzzy!' It's all fuzzy to me?" I question.

Her head fell in sham of my stupidity.

" OO I get it now, I don't remember why we were in the middle of the street." I said with self-satisfied look on my face.

The guys look at each other with confused looks on their face. Than two-bit shrugged and everybody got back to what there were doing.

B's POV

"Well, does anyone know where a girl can get a job?" I asked.

" You guys would get hired anywhere here, I mean look in a mirror!" Two-bit exclaimed

" Well could you name some good places to work?" I asked.

" We need another person at the DX, Buck might need another bar tender, and the Dingo has a "wanted help" sign up." Soda looked at Soe as he told about the DX.

V's eye's lighted up as she heard Bucks' bar.

" Okay, I will work at the Dingo, V will work at bucks' bar, and Soe will work at the DX." I explained to the girls.

"Sounds like a plan." Soe added with a smile directed to Soda

" Now we need to find where they are, and apply. Anyone want to show us around?" I asked.

"We will" Johnny and Pony offered in unison.

"Sounds cool but I have to get ready." V's picked at a piece of her hair disgustedly.

" Oh sorry the bathrooms right there, you guys can do your own thing. Also you can use some of my clothes. I have a couple T's." Soda offered.

"Okay" I shrugged

We got ready and left with Pony and Johnny. The showed us into the Dingo and I asked for a job. Accepted immediately, we began to Bucks'.

V's POV

When we left I immediately started to talk to Johnny. We passed the lot and the park to get to Buck's. Pony knocked on his door and he answered after a few minutes.

"Hey Buck we were wondering if you had a job opening for a new bartender. Cause Victoria here.." but he was cut off by me.

"Don't call Victoria! My name is Vica or V!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry she doesn't like being called by the name that her mom gave her." Soe said.

"Sorry." Pony said as he continued to talk to Buck.

"Well she's hot but I can tell she's a drinker and a partier she can have the job under 2 conditions. NO Drinking or Partying on the job oh and she has to wear the uniform I pick out." Buck sternly said checking me out. "You start tomorrow here's your uniform." He said giving her a mini skirt and a tank top.

"Sweet I have a job at a bar. See ya tomorrow." I said to Buck as we left.

"See ya." Buck said closing the door. We were walking to the DX and we passed the Movie Theater.

"Hey girls is it ok if me and Johnny go see a movie?" Pony asked.

"Of course I think we can find the DX by ourselves." Soe said. They nodded and we left in different directions. It wasn't until it was too late that we noticed a Mustang following us.


	5. Jumped

Soe's POV

" Oh shit." I said under my breath.

" Are those the guys there were telling us about?" V ask me.

" Yeah, Well they said they would have nice cars, good clothes, and be jack asses." B answered.

" Well, well, well. Look what we have here. What are you three beautiful girls hanging around trash like that?" The one with blonde hair and a evil smile.

"unn…only take on one and so can V, you can take 5 right?" I asked nervously

" I can try," she said as we gulped.

" Come with us and we will show you a good time." The leader said coming closer.

" No." B said sternly

" It wasn't a question." He said again. Now pulling on B's arm.

That's when she throw a punch at him. That is when two grabbed my arms, two grabbed V, and three ( knowing B was the strongest) pinned her down. I closed my eyes hoping when I opened them they would gone. I slowly opened them. What V said next scared the living shit out of me.

" Holy shit they have knives!" V said as terror struck her face.

They slowly brought out there knives.

" If you scream I will kill you." They said to us.

All of our eyes got bigger.

V's POV

The two holding me down holding me down whispered stuff in my ears. That's too gross to mention. I screamed as loud as I could only to be punched in the mouth. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Dude what was that for?" I told him.

"I said you scream we will hurt you or kill you whatever I feel like." He told me. I heard footsteps coming closer. The guy on top of me looked at the sound of footsteps and quickly took his blade and ran it down my arm hard. Blood started pouring out of my and onto the ground. The guys took off and got back into the car. I looked up to see a guy I didn't know standing over me. I looked at B and she had blood coming out of her stomach. Soe had a cut on her face which was not as bad as mine and B's.

Tim's POV

I was heading to meet my younger sister Angela with my gang. My younger brother Curly was with me. We heard a girl scream and we knew that it couldn't be good. I was looking around to see what was going on and I saw 7 socs against 3 girls. We ran over to where they were and then the socs looked at us cut the girls and took off. There was a blonde, brunette, and a red head. They were hot! I went over to the red head and asked.

"Hey you ok? I haven't seen you around here are you knew? What's your guys' names?" I asked helping the red head up.

"I'm fine except the deep long gash in my arm. Yes I am new around here. I used to live in England and my name is Victoria. You call Victoria I will beat your ass. Call me Vica or V. The brunette is Brooke and the blonde is Sophia. Call them B and Soe. Who are you guys anyway?" she asked.

"Well I am Tim Shepard and this is my younger brother Curly and my gang." I answered looking at the blonde. I helped the other girls up except for B. She wouldn't let me go near her. She reminds of someone.

" We need to clean up those cuts, where are you living?" I asked.

" Technically we are homeless, but we are staying at Curtis's." B said mater-of-factly.

" Well we'll take you there and clean you up and we might want to hurry V and you don't look so good." As I said I looked a V and she collapsed. Then about a second later B collapsed. I picked up Vica and I ordered Curly to pick up B. Like always Curly obeyed. Soe was stumbling along beside us. We walked over to the Curtis clan's house and everyone was there except the quiet kid and the younger Curtis. I kicked Dallas off the couch and laid Vica there. Curly laid B also on the couch.

"God it's a wonder that they can both fit on the couch." Two-bit said not looking away from the TV.

"What happened?" Darry asked walking into the living room with the first aid kit.

"We caught 7 socs gang up on them. So we chased them off and brought 'em here." I said. "Well we would love to stay and chat be we have some 'business' to attend to." As I waved my gang out of the house.

"Thanks?" Soe said. She had no reply. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the couch.

B's POV

When I woke up and I felt like I flew of a cliff, and the landing wasn't so great. But my thoughts were soon interrupted by Dally.

" Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

" Why do you care? I've heard about you before and your "rep".

"Because, now answer my question."

" Well answer my question first."

"shudup kid."

" I'm not a kid I'm seventeen. And how do you think I feel?"

he shrugged and avoided my question. I tried to get but the pain in my stomach was too severe. I winced and laid back down. I looked and saw V next to me still unconscious. She had a bandage going down her arm and the blood was seeping through. I noticed that my shirt was gone and there was a bandage on my stomach. Dally noticed and threw me a sweatshirt. I took it and mumbled thanks. I threw it over my head and he said. "No problem kid." And smiled when he said kid. I rolled my eyes.


	6. will you be my girl?

V's POV

I woke up in pain. My arm is throbbing and i just want to scream. I moaned and opened my eyes. I saw Johnny was there and he was staring at me.

"Hey you." i said smiling.

"Hey you." he said smiling back. i thought i could just melt into his smile. he had the cutest smile. My smile faded when a surge of pain racked my body.

"Aspirin, Please anybody somebody help!" i cried as i reached out my hand in agony. About 2 minutes later somebody handed me a glass of ice water and an aspirin.

"About time." i mumbled. Johnny help me sit up and i took the aspirin and drank the water. i looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Soe and Soda?" i asked.

"Probably off giggling about something stupid." Darry said.

"Looks like Soda found his perfect match." Steve added laughing.

"Yeah shut up!" Two-bit yelled. We all started laughing.

"Hey who was that guy who saved us from the Socs?" i asked confused.

"Oh that was Tim and you will never see him again. That boy is trouble." Darry said shaking his head.

"Why he seems perfectly safe to me?" B asked.

"He is a good for notin hood." Dally shot him an insulting look as Darry said this. Noticing Dally's look i decided to test Darry.

"But Dally is a good for notin hood and you let us hang with him." i said innocently.

Seeing Dally getting madder and madder i decided to say one more thing.

"So you'll let us hang out with one good for notin hood but another hood. That's a little hypocritical don't you think?" i said smiling.

"but that good for notin hood-" Darry started but was cut off by Dallas throwing his hands up in the air and shouting.

"Hey why am I the good for notin hood. What did i ever do to you Darry?" Dallas yelled with a disgusted look on his face and pointing at Darry. Two-bit burst out laughing at this. B was laughing slightly.

Soe's POV

Soda and I left the gang in the living room and went to the park.

"So how do you like Tulsa so far?" Soda asked me stopping.

"It's good i like it. It's just a little confusing." i told him staring deeply into his eyes.

"So what do you and your friends do for fun?" Soda asked taking my hand.

"We shop, play sports, talk, listen to V sing, go to movies, you know the usual."

"V sings?"

"Yeah shes really good too." Then he did something i thought he would never do. He kissed me. '_Oh my god he's a good kisser!' _I thought. I kissed him back and he licked my bottom lip and i opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. I thought i was gonna die it felt so good. When he pulled away he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." he said simply.

"Don't be." i said smiling. He kissed me again.

"Soda! What are you doing?!" I heard someone scream. We broke apart and saw Ponyboy.

"Shit. Don't tell Darry please. You can tell Two-bit but not Darry please not Darry. I will get my head kicked in." Soda pleaded.

"Relax i wouldn't do that to you." Pony said waking over.

"Wow Pony is actually being cool for once! Wow keep it up." I said.

"I have always been cool haven't I soda?" He said.

"No."

"I know a certain greaser that would be very disappointed in you if he found out." he said slyly.

"What would Two-bit?" i added dumbly.

"NO Darry you idiot." Pony said.

"Hey don't call my girl an idiot!" Soda yelled.

"You ain't no Sherlock either Soda." Pony

"Hey ok, ok, ok, your cool let's stop now and go home." Soda said. Pony walked off and i was going to follow but Soda stopped me.

"Soda what is it? We are supposed to go back." I told him.

" Will you be my girl?" Soda asked

" yeah." I said. He gave me a quick kiss and we headed home hold hands.


	7. Karaoke?

B's POV

Dally walked in the door. "What are y'all doing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know but if I don't go to a party soon I will die!" V added dramatically.

"Well we could always go to Buck's…" But was cut off by Darry.

"No Buck's."

"I work there so you can't keep me from going there." V said.

"Yeah work not party. You guys can go to the club but no Buck's."

" Okay when are we leaving?" I asked

"I'll pick all of y'all up at 8:00. Johnny you going too?" Dally answered.

" Yeah sure I'll go." Johnny said nodding his head.

" Okay, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, B, V, and Soe. Sounds good see you later." He said winking at me.

" I have to get. What will I wear?" V yelled as she ran into and out of Soda's room. She had obviously forgot that she didn't have any clothes.

"I had brought a little money with me, not much but I have some in my pocket to buy us some clothes." I said trying to clam down V.

" How much do you have?" asked V

"About 100." I answered.

"100? Holy shit!" Two-bit said.

"Well I…ummm…. stole all from my dad's bank account. It's kind of empty now…" I said hesitantly.

"Ohh sneaky." Two-bit said patting me on the back.

I looked up at the sound of the door slamming. Soe and Soda were standing there with smile on their faces and holding hands. I nudged V and she saw also and we looked at Soe and she looked at her hands and quickly let go of Soda's hand.

"Well look what we have here. Where have you guys been?" V asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Well we…umm...uhhh...yeah…" Soe said her checks brightening too red.

"That's what I thought. Well we are going to shopping hurry and get you butt in that car!" I said pointing to the car Darry was letting ME drive.

"Yay lets go!" Soda said his eyes getting bigger and his smile even bigger.

"okay any one else?" I asked

"yeah I'll go." Johnny said looking at V. V smiled back.

I cocked my eyebrow and decided to leave it alone.

"Well I'm in, you need a real man to protect you girls." Two-bit said with a sly grin.

"You're right! Where is Dally when you need him?" Soe said. Soda and Two-bits face dropped as she said that.

" I was just kidding Soda." Soe said smiling at him. His face lifted. Two-bit's just dropped down again.

"Okay lets go now!' I said.

V's POV

Letting B drive was a big mistake! I was holding on to Johnny for dear live. Of course Two-bit was having a jolly old time. Soda and Soe looked at each other before toppling over on each other. When B hit a big turn.

"We are here!" B yelled like nothing was wrong.

"Thank god!" I screamed jumping out of the car.

"Recorded time!" Two-bit said excitedly. Raising his hand for a high five. B smacked his hand.

I just walked off with Johnny and started to talk to him.

"So…any girl friends?" I asked.

"No." Johnny said blushing.

"So…any boy friends?" Johnny said mocking my tone.

"No." I said coolly. Just when we were getting to the good part Two-bit had to come running to us.

"Guys, guys, guys let go!" Two-bit said jumping up and down.

"Cool it would ya?" I said annoyed.

"Some woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Two-bit said. Sticking out his tongue.

"On the wrong side of the couch idiot." I said pulling Johnny with me.

After an hour of shopping and 20 outfits later we left. B let Two-bit which was terrible almost as bad as her. Johnny was even scared. When we got back to the house we all jumped out of the car terrified. While Two-bit and B sat in the front seats saying how good of drivers they were. We barged trough the door still pale from the drive home.

"What happened to you guys?" Darry ask.

"Well lets see, you let B drive for one! Than Two-bit, what next?" I exclaimed

" You let Two-bit drive my car?" Darry asked

"No she did!" I yelled pointing at B.

"What?" I said shrugging.

"I think you all are babies. I am a great driver!" I said

"No, no, not really. You drive too fast, don't use your signals, and don't yield to people! You Almost hit like five people!" I yelled back.

"I think we were doing a great job." Two-bit said with a self-satisfied smile.

"What ever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh by the way what time is it?" B asked.

"About 5:30." Darry replied looking at his watch.

"Crap we have to get ready!" Soe said. Grabbing the bags as Soda said they could use his old room too get ready and told us where we could shower. About an hour and a half later we walked into the living room. I was wearing a jean mini and a black tank top; B was wearing a jean mini also and a blue halter-top, while Soe had a pair of tight jeans a tube top. We all had our hair down. We had on a little make up but not too much. I must say we looked good.

"Damn!" Two-bit said whistling at us.

"You are so beautiful." Soda said looking at Soe

"Wow you look really pretty." Johnny said too me with a smile.

Johnny POV

V looked so pretty. She is prefect. Her face, her hair, her body, It's all so amazing. I wish she were mine. I thought as I looked into her beautiful eye.

Dally POV

B is so pretty, smart, funny, hot, beautiful… _wait what am I thinking I have to be tuff. Am I soft? No! I am not, O but she is so pretty. Stop it! I said to myself as I silently cussed my self out. _

Soda POV

So glad Soe is mine. Hell everybody will be after her but she is mine, all mine.

Two-bit POV

I hate Soda, I hate Soda, I hate Soda!

Steve POV

Damn V is looking fine! But I think her Johnny have something going on. Damn him, stupid kid.

V POV

"You girls ready for a good time?" Dally said staring dreamily at B.

"Hell yeah lets go!" I yelled as the whole gang excluding Darry of course left to the club.

At the club

"Karaoke! Yes!" Two-bit yelled. As you can see Two-bit is was past drunk more like wasted.

"Come on guys please, please, please." Two-bit whined.

"Fine we'll do it." I said.

"Yippee!" Two-bit yelled. He pushed us on the stage. He had a grin as all of the guys came too listen.

We all stated singing:

**"Lady Marmalade"**  
**(B,V,Soe)**

_[V:_  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

_[B:_  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

_[B:_  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

_[Chorus(all):_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

_[Soe:_  
What What, What what  
_[B:_  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_[V:_  
yea yea yea yea

_[Soe:_  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens.  
yeah

_[Chorus(all):_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_[V:_  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... 

_[V:_  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

_[B:_  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

_[B:_  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
_[Christina:_  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more

_[Chorus(all):_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

_[B:_  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

By the time we finished their eyes were wide and mouths open.

Soda POV

Damn they can sing and dance.

"Where did you guys learn to sing like that?" I asked yelling up to them because they were still on the stage.

" Well, I learned from my mom and then I showed them." V said proudly

"Sing another song please." I said

"Only if Dally comes too." We said in unison looking at each other evilly.

"ohhh no!" Dally said looking at us like we were crazy.

"Please." B begged

"Fine." Dally said

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you" V said

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha

_[Dally_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_[V_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_[Dally_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

**(Sneaky little V and Soe leave the stage without Dally and B knowing)**

_[B_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
Tryin' to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_[Dally_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_[B_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_[Dally_  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
_[Repeated_

_[B_  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey!

_[Dally_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_[B_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_[Dally_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_[B_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha


	8. is Dally going soft?

V's POV

" B is going to be SO pissed!" a laughed out.

"Why did you two do that?" Soda asked

"To see what they would do. Seems like they are getting along though." I said as I raised my eyebrows.

We look over to see watch them dance for a minute.

"Yeah I guess." Soda shrugged and went to go get a beer.

"Two bit you totally have to sing!" Soe said a near passed out Two bit.

"okay, I'd do anything for you babe." He said with a sly smile. Soe blushed but turned quickly so he wouldn't notice, but she was too late with a satisfied smile turned to go to the stage.

B's POV

I didn't even notice that they had gone! I guess I was into the song. Damn I think I like Dally. Too bad he doesn't even like me back at least that's what I thought.

Two bits POV

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic. When my favorite song started.

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

_[CHORUS_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

_[CHORUS_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'   
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

_[CHORUS_

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

B's POV

Right when the music started V, Soe, and I all dropped to the floor laughing. Two-bit was singing a song that no one needed to hear.

"Hey you guys alright?" Soda asked coming over, after seeing us sprawled out on the floor laughing our heard off.

"yeah…we…are…fine." I managed out between giggles.

"Alrighty then." Soda said rolling his eyes and arching his eyebrows. Walked off too find Steve. I don't even want to know what they are doing. Kidding. Wow I have a sick mind, I thought as I tried to shake that image out of my head.

Dally's POV

"Hey B can I talk to you for a second?" I knew this was the only way I ask her because if she rejected she wouldn't remember cause she is too drunk. She nodded and followed me. When we got outside I stopped.

"Yes Dallas?" she slurred.

"Will you be my girl?" I asked.

"Yes Dallas, I will." She said as I slipped my ring on her finger. Then she passed out, I was almost revived that she passed out because she didn't see me jump up and down smiling. About two minutes later I saw Johnny carrying an unconscious V. I picked up B and started to walk to the Curtis's with her in my arms. When we got to the Curtis's Darry was already sleeping. I laid B on the couch and laid next to her falling asleep.


End file.
